Scarred, But Not Yet Broken
by 1Demoness
Summary: Mika, after losing her family in a shocking course of events, has been released to live with her pen-pal and closest friend Haruhi Fujioka. Scared of what more life will throw at her, she must learn that scars tell the story of a survivor; what better group of people to show her acceptance than the members of Ouran's very own Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Reader! I am back with new ideas; finals were killer, and suffering a concussion definitely didn't help in getting myself to the computer. I also have PCS, so my memory is fuzzy, and while I have great ideas to continue my lovely crossover of Inuyasha/King Arthur(seriously, I love that story, I'm just waiting for my next 'spark' so to speak), I've also had some really weird dreams that might make for new interesting stories like this one. Hopefully you agree, sorry for the delay!

('^')

One of the strongest and most powerful things in life is love. It is an emotion based on the trust between two beings and, if nurtured, can be one of the most beautiful flowers to ever bloom. Yet, if one side grows too much and is left unchecked, it can turn one rabid…primitive… **possessive…** leading to disillusioned acts of monstrosity.

….

I met Haruhi when we were both in our first year of middle school, with 'met' possibly being too strong of a word. See, I went to school in America, and since I was one of those rare students interested in learning Japanese, my teacher sought out the possibility of a pen pal. Of course, as you can guess, Haruhi was my equivalent, as she was interested in strengthening her English and her teachers were very supportive. It started with emails and such, until finally we were in our last year of middle school, where we 'somehow' both coincidentally received a webcam from both of our families (Ranka and my mother were actually quite a pair after sharing fashion advice via our postscripts until they actually shared emails). From then on we could see face to face, which was rather nice when the Wi-Fi actually worked and we were able to plan reasonable hours. But it was also this year that things turned sour…

Not between us of course, but rather my 'best guy friend.' See, I was not allowed to have a boyfriend until high school, thus I had my best guy friend. He was sweet, and we both enjoyed many things like paintball and pranks, but it started to get weird. I have a sketchbook for tattoo ideas from The Joker and Alice in Wonderland, as well as other designs like those you would imagine on elves and mermaids of the old folk tales, vines and runes and such, and he always found those designs very interesting. He became infatuated with these ideas, asking when I might get one, if we wanted to match and such, which seemed a little confusing. He hated the idea of ink on your skin; hell, he would freak when I let my friends draw on me at swim meets and school. As he became more possessive and involved, I grew scared. I continued to talk to Haruhi, and even Ranka when they were both home, and we agreed I should try and nicely break it off.

I simply texted, "I am not allowed to date until high school, and I feel that we should take a step back to breathe and fully experience our last months as middle schoolers before hitting the big leagues. Do you mind?"…

From here my life was a blur. It started with him threatening suicide, then I became paranoid. I had told his mother since I was worried, and she said he was getting help, so why was I still seeing him around; we didn't even go to the same school?!

Then it happened. My parents were in a car crash. My brother and I were alone.

I came home from school to find my brother and nanny dead. It looked like my 4th grade brother was stabbed multiple times, and that Jess was strangled, the bag still on her head. I tried to run for our gun safe, but I was grabbed and slammed in the ground. Dazed, I only heard chuckling as I felt myself being dragged to his car and hogtied in the back.

…

The entirety of the 20 hours I spent with him was filled with twisted love in the form of torture and sexual abuse. He carved my favorite designs into my skin with a pocket knife, leaving me with delicate vines along my cheekbones and around my neck. He made angry tribal runes along my limbs as I struggled. And on my back, I was given wings like that of a fallen angel. His fallen angel. Funny, how I would have been given a Cheshire Grin if the police hadn't arrived before he could make me scream to tear open the cuts.

In 24 hours I had lost my immediate family. Distant relations I didn't know only wanted to take me in for the possibility of my mom's doctoral fortune and the possibility of the prodigal daughter, yet I was somehow able to get permission to live with Ranka and Haruhi. At some point, my parents were able to declare Ranka as the next legal guardian since we hadn't seen my godparents in forever, and they trusted him more than my greedy relatives. Months later, by the beginning of high school, once my wounds were healed, and my psychiatrist ready to release me, I could go to Japan. Somehow, I passed a scholarship test as well, leaving me in a good position to attend high school alongside my only source of happiness and hope: Haruhi.

Though I am arriving a little later in the school year due to complications (ahem: assholes that make up the whole immigration process, as well as having to coordinate the selling of my family home and such), I am scared and excited for this new chapter of life. Thank goodness, I am an optimist, otherwise I might have been unable to look to the future; hopefully it doesn't disappoint.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers, I do hope this chapter gives something old and new. I hope you enjoy it, and that jst maybe you end up wanting more. Also, thank you **Lams is real fight me** and **RedArrowisSuperCool** for the kind reviews, as well as **justailinn** for your kind input/constructive criticism and support. Love you all, and your super cool profile pics!

Note: I'm trying to place this story to start so that Haruhi is a host, and before the club goes to the water park and beach.

...  
Haruhi had become very distanced as of late, and everyone noticed. She would zone out, looking at her phone even during class, which is so unusual that people were starting to notice. Her guests were used to her zoning out, then apologizing all cute-like, yet never this consistently. Hosts and guests alike were worried for their normal type ever since she the day their guests showed her news from the US a couple weeks ago. It was old news, one about a girl left scarred by a boyfriend who held her hostage, in more ways than one. While the guests were obsessed with the sad story, it seemed as though Haruhi just shut down. Tamaki came over to flirt with the ladies and see how his daughter was doing, only to find her in such a state of inexistence that his presence didn't annoy him. It took Honey offering some of his strawberry to wake her up, but by then it was time for the guests to leave. Like usual, Haruhi smiled and apologized with a bow for her guests, saying how the news just struck a nerve that any man could treat a lady in such a way, immediately making the girls blush as they left. Assuring all the hosts that she was alright, she had rushed out, phone in hand, leaving all of them in the dust.

Kyouya's glasses shined in interest, Tamaki was left a husk that his daughter left without a hug goodbye(like every day), Mori just looked at the door through which she left, gears turning to understand what could have happened to cause such behavior, Honey ate cake slower while debating giving Haruhi Usa-Chan for a cuddle tomorrow, leaving the twins to look at each other with wonder.

Since then, while it wasn't as intense, everyday had a similar situation, sometimes having Haruhi disappear during lunch, phone in hand. It seemed as though they could only be a support when she zoned out, until finally she started vibrating with energy. It seemed as though she was keeping herself busy, finishing homework and serving tea while keeping her guests company. Everyone looked on in confusion, happy to see a change, but why was it so drastic?

"Haruhi, can I ask what is making you so excited? We noticed you were so distracted for a while, so what has you so enthused?" A guest finally asked the question everyone was thinking. Haruhi, oblivious to the others in the room that leaned over their couches, or through the door to hear her answer, continued to prepare tea in her usual clean cut, blue uniform. "A close friend of mine, who was going through a rough time, I learned is coming to live with me. I'm excited to finally meet her-"

"Meet her?" Another guest voiced.

"Oh, yes, we have been pen pals since the beginning of middle school. She is from the United States and wanted to practice Japanese while I wanted to practice my English. And since the beginning of this week, I learned that she is finally able to come live with me, after finally breaking through all the red tape and taking the scholarship test, which she passed! So, I hope you can help me settle her in next week when she comes to school. I know she will be shy using her Japanese with others for the first time, living in a new place and all. Can I count on you?"

"Of course!" Came from every corner of the room, except for Mori who just nodded per usual. Only Kyouya seemed to look slightly intrigued; he had asked Ranka for the name of her friend, and only received a protective stare giving no answer for the first time. But now that this mystery pen pal had been accepted, maybe he could find her in the system...

The rest of the period was filled with everyone asking questions about this girl. While some of the snootier guests seemed appalled that the girl played sports and handled guns alongside the viola, others had stares in their eyes looking forward to meeting such a strong lady. Her traits fit drawing and playing tricks got the twins attention, while the possibility of baking made Honey's mouth water enough that Mori has to wipe it with a napkin. Speaking of Mori, he was interested in seeing how y'all and strong she was, since he had never met a lady with such traits. Kyouya was impressed that there was another with the ability to pass the scholarship exam, and finally Tamaki. He seemed to be on cloud nine learning Haruhi had a female friend. He seemed to tone out every factor of tomboy-characteristics, only keying in for Cotillion and viola.

Yet no one would ever guess, except maybe Kyouya, who she was or what she looked like. Haruhi was happy to see their interest but frightened of what they might think when they see the scars that seemed to mark her body. From the webcam, she saw them every night, and tomorrow, she would be seeing them in person, but they did not take away from Lilith Castus' true beauty. In a way, Haruhi though she was more beautiful in the way she survived such an ordeal, became stronger for, and surprisingly the silver lines now etched in her skin became a surprisingly well-made tattoo, like how the boyfriend wanted. A mark or tattoo made by him that could never be removed; she is marked and claimed by him, in body and soul. Haruhi just hoped that she could help repair what damage remained, hopefully with the help of the other hosts as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Reader! Long time no see! Or type, speak, write or whatever… anyways, I have been taking intensive summer courses and traveling abroad in the East Asian region, so busy and tired for the last month is the best way to describe myself. As I settle in, I will be writing more, so please bear with me. Thank you so much for the support! Love you!

('^')('^')

By the time the plane had landed, Lilith "Mika" Castus had been beyond confused and tired almost to a breaking point. Her Japanese helped her find her way, but with no charge in her phone she was unable to look for the address of the Fujioka's house. The bag on her back was the only one that made it, her suitcases to be sent to her when they arrived from her transfer in Canada. Her feet heavy in the heeled leather boots, her jeans stretched a little too much around her hips and butt thanks to sitting for 13 plus hours, and her dress shirt pulled together a very nice Texas look, though from the look on the lightly tanned face, "very nice" and "put together" was not on her agenda right now. She had already visited the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, and apply fresh makeup in the hopes of covering her scars a little, but being blond and green eyes did not lessen the stares she received as she looked for an open taxi. God, how the makeup made her scars itchy, the skin sensitive to any element in direct contact, but she'd rather not show such in unfamiliar public places.

Entering the next cab, without her desired address, she asked for the next best thing; "Ouran Kookoo okudasai." The monitor read midday, so hopefully the traffic would get her to the school near the end of the day.

—-

After paying off the cab (which was just too expensive; she had a feeling he raised the rate too after hearing her destination), she felt blinded by the school grounds. Too much pink made her queasy at the gaudiness of the building, making her even more sick thinking about the type of students that must attend here, and the size of the chips that must perch on their shoulders.

She was able to find the front office easily enough and thanked the lord that she had dressed nicer than comfy airline clothes; imagining the attendant's dismissive and judgmental gaze doubled would have been a sight to see as I doubt she'd have enough facial tissue to accomplish such a feat. (((Reader: assume language to be Japanese, as Mika has studied with Haruhi for at least 3 years now))) "how can I help you, miss?" The miss seeming to be a polite after-thought in and of itself.

"I'll be attending as a scholarship student and figured since I'm here, I should come fill out my documents and such if that's okay?" Realization dawned on her face at hearing 'scholarship' and it was almost like she now felt justified in her response to Mika's presence, but in the end, she was able to complete the paperwork and receive the textbooks that they were nice enough to provide. As Mika turned to leave, a blond-haired man seemed to rush out of an office door near the attendant, his movement too quick for her to actually remove her from his path of trajectory, ending with her butt sore as it hit the marble tile.

Cringing, she made to get up until her vision focused on the hand that was offered before her face. Hesitant though thankful, she allowed the strange man to assist, only to receive a rose and be once again blinded, only this time by the light shining out of nowhere behind the peculiar individual.

"Forgive me, dear flower. I did not see you there! Are you perchance Lilith Castus? I've been meaning to contact you so I can give you a tour of the school!"

"Yes sir, and that would be lovely. You are?"

Mika POV

"Suoh Yuzuru, Chairman of the school board. And I must say I am even more impressed by you in person! Such a beautiful lady you are! Now, let's go!" and with that I was whisked off, the chairman all too excited to talk my ear off as we took a tour during the final class period. Though he knew of my circumstances, he was a kind, honest man with a flare for the flamboyant, but all the same, someone I felt I could trust. He was all too quick to declare me an "adopted daughter" and kind enough to offer his office as sanctuary and a uniform in the hopes of attracting less attention for my first day tomorrow.

As the chairman returned to his office, not without tucking a flower from the gardens on my hair, I exited only the find myself in a sea of blue and yellow as classes let out and students went to clubs or their limos. Slightly freaked, unprepared for the stares and suddenness of the onslaught, I crept back into the office, taking a seat in the hopes of waiting out the crowd. Too many people always put too many unknowns at my back, something I had been unable to ignore since the incident, realizing that she had turned her back to her attacker in her run for protection. The noise eventually dwindled, and ten minutes later, I was set to find the 3rd music room. So many stories she had heard already from Haruhi that she knew the room, also after Suoh being kind enough to take her to the room on the tour, and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to multiply every turn she took, every step she took that brought her closer to Haruhi.

('^')('^')

(Now keep this in mind, dearest reader. Time passes between episodes, so Haruhi can have stories between the first two episodes. She'd have to have settled in somewhat for such casual behavior and familiarity)

Club was just starting and the members were in their positions with the first wave of guests. Honey had just woken from his nap, rubbing sleep from his eyes as the girls awwwed and Mori's patting of his head. The twins were talking about their times on the playground, crying over each other getting hurt on a swing set or something (seriously, everything gets more dramatic every time they tell a story). Tamaki was eating and feeding cake, making in-sinuous notions that make you want to choke just a little bit (I mean come on) but leave his guests weak in the knees, squealing up a storm that seems to halt in the cool proximity of Kyoya and he observes and calculates under the gazes of his entranced guests. And finally, Haruhi with homely innocence that was like a wave of fresh air for the females, giving them time to speak without flare and relax with a moment to talk about their days.

It was this pleasant atmosphere that Lilith, or "Mika" was introduced to after pushing through a cloud of rose petals. Somewhat intimidated, not wanting to disturb the room, she tried to walk as quietly as she could toward the boy with glasses that stood nearest to the door, a feat made difficult in her heeled boots.

"Excuse me, is Fujioka Haruhi here?"

"Ah, Yes. He is. And who might you be? I'm assuming you are not a student by your apparel, nor are you a local, so are you visiting?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Castus Lilith, but feel free to call me Mika. I'll be starting my attendance tomorrow in class 1B on scholarship. And you are?"

"Ootori Kyoya, class 2A. Welcome to the host club. Let me go get Haruhi."

And with that, Kyoya straighten his glasses, gave a curt bow, and made his way toward the small gathering in the east corner of the room. "Excuse my intrusion, but it seems Haruhi has a guest that has traveled a long ways."

Haruhi's doe brown eyes looked up to meet green, and immediately they widened in excitement and seemingly disbelief to actually be seeing Mika in person. In a daze, she politely excused herself, and her pace exponentially increased until an immediate stop at the toes of Mika with the sound of a stopping bus. She just couldn't stop staring; a computer monitor and facts on paper were so different from seeing the real thing tower over her with a 5' 8" height plus heels. Her little show, so out of character, caught the other hosts and some guests' attention, but she didn't mind. At least not right now, because she was in another world.

"Mika, I'm so glad you arrived safely! It's great to see you! When did you get here? And why not the house?"

"Hello Haruhi. My phone died on the plane so I came to the school about two hours ago to fill out paperwork and receive a tour from the chairman. Now, since we are just standing here, and I don't know your customs, may I hug you?"

And with that they were hugging tightly and giggling in their own world. In English whispers: "Mika, why are you wearing makeup?" "Well blond, green eyes, American and scars are way too many factors for the airport, don't you think?" "Oh, well when we get home make sure you take it off; you know how Dad feels about you covering your beautiful face with irritants" "yaya hun, I gotcha. It's so good to finally see you" and with foreheads pressed together, eyes closed in contentment, they were interrupted by a couple of clearing throats, then a swift pull tugged Haruhi away from Mika and behind a flamboyant blond.

"What are you doing to my daughter?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Another chappy! Let's see where we go!

('^')('^')

To tell the truth, when Tamaki and the other hosts witnessed Haruhi acting like a girl in happiness with this new unknown, they were excited to see such a change. The guests seemed to be dying at the cuteness, imagining themselves in the place of this Mika, leaving Kyoya's eyes to shine at the prospects. But to be ignored for even a few minutes and not be introduced, that was crossing the line, for the Twins and Tamaki especially.

"King, do something! She's stealing Haruhi away!"

"Not one our watch"

And with that, the two were woken by the twins, and Haruhi stolen by the Princely host. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh, is it wrong to hug a friend I haven't really met in years? Sorry, I didn't mean any offense. You must be Tamaki, who I've heard so much about."

"Haruhi talked about me?!"

"Of course, and how you forced her into the position of, what did you call it? Oh, the "host clubs dog", but no hard feelings or judgement on my part of course." Oh, that sarcastic smile gave her away, but it was the light in her eyes that assured Haruhi she was just being playful and really meant no harm.

"My dearest daughter, how could you?! What about how great I am, how my hair flows in the wind, and sparkles like the sun! How..." and with that he was off, leaving Haruhi to approach Mika again and stand at her side in the hope of an introduction.

"This is Castus Lilith, or "Mika". She's my pen pal of 3 or more years and has come to Japan stay with my Dad and me. Please make her feel welcome." "It's nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." They both bowed at the same time, making it the cutest thing for the hosts and guests.

Then came the moment that the hosts and guests really took the time to observe her. "Wow, she's so tall and athletic-like... wide shoulders too, not too many feminine aspects, huh... kind of jealous of her chest though... (cue blush on Mika)..." the guests, as other girls, seemed to either judge and discard her, while those closer to Haruhi seemed to almost respect and revere the girl. She was something new, not the usual flower that attends the school; less of a Rose and more of a willow or a blossom. Something beautiful that was able to stand against the wind, unlike flowers that may bend and break under force.

The hosts were finding a new appeal in this new type of female. Though not like a small rose, and a willow branch, she was tall and confident in her strength it seemed. Wide shoulders, muscles arms and legs under the jeans and shirt, and slimmer stomach and larger ribcage with some Bs or Cs, with a rounder butt bringing up the rear, the extra mass was not unappealing. Her dirty blond hair had a mixture of shades in the light, and it's curls down her back to mid waist made one want to touch it and see if it would spring, the half up ponytail giving it more mass. The eyes were the dew on a leaf, the green bright with a pattern of orange around the iris. But something was brought to the twins' attention... something under the makeup wasn't right...

"Haruhi, I believe club has another half hour, so I can just hang out until you finish up." "Are you sure?" "Of course hun. No worries." Consciousness seemed to flow back into those in the room, and the hosts accepted that questions can wait until after, while it seemed many of the guests crowded Haruhi so she would shed some light on the subject of their attention. Kyoya took the lead in directing Mika to a couch, which happened to be empty since Honey and Mori's guests chose to transfer to Haruhi for the moment.

"Hello Mika! I'm Honey and this is Mori and Usa-chan! Do you want to eat some cake with us?" Mika looked to "Mori" for confirmation, and with his nod Mika smiled, "thank you Honey, I'd love to." And alas, Mika first friends were made based on conversation around cake and exercise. While others dealt with guests, while simultaneously listening in (and hacking into Mika's student information in Kyoya's case), connections were made. Honey seemed to like everything cake, while Mori went for simpler combinations and Mika for chocolate cakes and raspberry or strawberry, or carrot. Exercise wise, Honey and Mori seemed astonished (the ease-droppers too) at hearing that she used to exercise 5-6 hours a day in the pool (hint hint wink). But alas, club time came to an end, and guests were bid adieu.

"Now we have a question" the twins startled Mika from behind her couch, her least favorite thing. "What is under your makeup? -""we noticed a while back-" "but thought we wait 'til now-" "and you can't fool us" "Cause we are masters at makeup." Now Mika a little freaked out and smushing herself into the couch because, somehow, they had somehow wrapped around her from behind and turned to face.

"Wh- why do you need to know? And can you please get out of my bubble" she squeaked, greatly disliking their close proximity.

"Should we wipe it off? -" "there's no need for that?!" "-I'll hold her down".

"Oh no you won't!" And like that Haruhi pulled them back from the couch (and of course they let her). "Mika, let's head home so you can shower before Dad gets there and we can cook dinner. You guys, you can ask questions tomorrow."

And with that, Mika was swept out of the room.

"Hey, Haruhi seemed really protective of her. You don't think..."

"Nah, their pen pals. Probably share everything with each other after so long, and probably the closest friends."

"But she seemed weird about her face, don't you think Kaoru" "ya... wait, you don't think..." "maybe..." "wanna try tomorrow?" "Sounds good to me."

"Hey, what are you guys planning on Mika-Chan? She's really nice, so don't scare her away!" Came Honey's response.

"Yes, and it seems her presence may bring a new revenue Avenue..." mused Kyoya.

"Oh oh, she made Haruhi act so cute! Don't ruin it you too!" Was Tamaki.

"But, don't you remember that old newscast that Haruhi acted weird towards like a week ago or something?"

"Hmmm... let me find it." And somehow a screen extended from the ceiling, webcast playing from a new projector, compliments of Kyoya.

"Oh my, boys you may be on to something. It never really states the girls name, but she has no family willing to take her, which would explain her boarding with Haruhi, and the scars she would have received would be on her face on body." Thanks, Kyoya.

"She was wearing long sleeves and jeans" piped up Honey with a nod from Mori.

"And her makeup, though well done, wasn't as smooth as it should be" came the twins.

"Aha, so though we can't confirm it yet, let's make sure she's looked out for, okay! She's Haruhi's friend and a princess with a traumatic back story, it's our job to help her!"

"Yes boss!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peeps, sorry it's been so long! I write when I get ideas, and I've been running dry with the stress of junior year. But I'm back! Hope you like my new installment of Scarred, But Not Yet Broken! Please like and review, and as always I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but Lilith "Mika" Castus is mine.

Please enjoy!

('^')

"Haruhi, how do you deal with those buffoons' day in and day out. It must be so tiring!"

"Oh, honey, why do you let them dress you up like a boy? Please wear this dress today! You would look so cute!"

Haruhi looked on in amazement as Ringo and Mika seemed to feed off each other's energy. It had been a few weeks, and they were like siblings more than anything. Honestly, it was never really rocky between the two; from the first day, what with her father walking in in drag after a long day to dinner with their new arrival, it was like a click settling a long-lost member into the family. Mika, though not a shopper herself, loved helping to find and design drag outfits with Ringo whenever she could, and Ringo loved doing her eye makeup from time to time, using her as a test dummy. Technically, he hated seeing Mika cover her scars, never letting her use it in the house or their small suburb, but he understood their school and her precarious situation, and even if she argued against her, her rattled state of mind.

With Ringo, he never got to take care of Haruhi – his little girl was too bull-headed to let her, or blind to his attempts, but Mika provided a bridge. Mika looked out for Haruhi at school, from outside that boys' club, while at home Ringo could look out for Mika. Haruhi could be perceptive at times, but Mika was hurting behind her mask. Years of trying to read his little girl made Mika an easy test, and on the days she'd come home from a lonely day at school with an irate or chipper Haruhi, Ringo's shenanigans brought that light back to her eyes. That was also something that worried her; Mika had not found her place. From her updates from Kyoya behind their backs, he knew this.

Yes, the club promised to look out for the girls, but they were always focused on Haruhi and their club. Mika was a foreign "commoner" in their eyes, and in the youngest class at that. She couldn't find a club, and the twins would whisk Haruhi away at times, leaving her to sit alone. There were small interactions with her classmates, but Mika preferred to sit in the back, back to the wall, observing those around her. She knew their names and clichés, yet they knew little about her. And this isolating environment worried Ringo. How could Haruhi notice so many things about these boys, yet be inattentive to her long-lost friend?

('w')

Mika POV

Weeks had passed, and life was… different to say the least. Home life was terrific; I love Haruhi and Ringo, yet can't help but miss my home… a home that disappeared along with the people inside it. It was funny to watch the Host Club interact with Haruhi from afar, or beside Mori and Honey depending on the day. But exactly that; besides the lite interactions with Honey and Mori, everything was from afar. The club was not the place for me; too many rules or manners to abide by after a long day in the back of the class. Many of the girls only tolerated my presence because I'm close to Haruhi, but even then, I could feel the stares. The boys were nice, but I kept my distance. I still flinched anytime someone stepped to close to my back, or brushed against me too forcefully. I could tell that Mori and Honey respected that, hell Kyoya was never close enough to test the boundaries, but the others were too clingy.

Some days a week, instead of hanging out by the music room, I'd explore, looking for clubs to join. Most of them were not for me, and while I wanted to join a swim team again, it seemed like the girls did not take it seriously, too afraid of ruining their hair. The grounds were beautiful at least, making short walks pleasant while all of the preppy children preferred the air-conditioned indoors. It was on one of these walks that I spotted a head of vibrant, shaggy red hair. It was interesting that he didn't spot me from afar (these horrid yellow gowns could be spot miles away if you weren't careful) but I was glad he didn't notice my company for a moment. I didn't know him, never met him, but watching him tenderly care for the flower beds at his disposal was interesting and rather… cute. His shoulders were hunched, and if I could guess, his eyebrows were tense in his concentration. He made to put a poppy in the hole he'd dug, but the roots were too interwoven from its old pot. "Wait please!"

Ritsu POV

The voice startled him, raising his hackles and frowning his mouth as he turned back to yell, but was surprised yet again by the hand that took the flower from his hand. "Sorry, I think it was in the pot during transport too long – you need to loosen the roots so it doesn't starve itself." He watched as the same hand that willingly came so close, also gently loosened the roots, unafraid of the dirt. Raising his eyes, he was blinded by yellow, then restored by the bright green eyes that were so focused on her job at hand. No one was in the gardening club; they had all ran when he entered. No one ever approached him in school, calling him scary, yet here was a girl he had never met, practically brushing shoulders and so at ease in his presence.

Mika POV

"Who are you?" Not exactly the most eloquent or pleasant introduction, but I took it in stride. After all, this was his flowerbed, his territory, and I had just infiltrated a seemingly sacred place possibly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any offense. I'm Castus Lilith-" she extended her hand with a smile stretched across her cheeks "class 1-B. And you are?"

Just general POV at this point – pronouns and such in the first person are difficult :_(

"UH-" Ritsu blushed up a storm, getting flustered. _WTF she's not running._ "Kasanoda Ritsu. It's nice to meet you." He quickly bowed his head, as she did the same.

"You as well. Are you head of the gardening club?"

"Uh, I mean, technically, I guess. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, um, would you have any openings?"

Ritsu was astounded; _she wants to join my club. She can join my club. I can have a club. I can have a friend._ "Um, ya. Just don't get in my way."

Mika saluted playful, inadvertently getting dirt on her forehead. "As you say, Boss."

Normally, Ritsu would get annoyed at that name, but seeing the vibrant smile he gave, shoulders relaxed, with the cute bit of dirt she didn't mind sporting, he didn't really mind.

"We got more poppies in the greenhouse – you know where that is newbie?"

"No, think you can show me the ropes?"

"Come on Castus-san-" Ritsu got up and offered a hand before he realized how dirty it was, but even then she accepted the help. "I'll show you the way."

"Aye aye, Captain. And please, call me Mika. That's what my friends call me."


End file.
